


Fußballabend

by kittycat80



Series: Heimsuchung [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, POV Thiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat80/pseuds/kittycat80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich ein Abend allein, aber irgendwie dann doch nicht.<br/>Jetzt mit Betaleser!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fußballabend

Thiel und Boerne gehören mir leider immer noch nicht^^

Fußballabend!

Einfach ein Abend vorm Fernseher mit einer Flasche Bier und ungesundem Essen um das St. Pauli Spiel auch richtig genießen zu können, war das denn zu viel verlangt?

Eigentlich ganz entspannend, der erste boernefreie Abend in dieser Woche, himmlische Ruhe, kein dummes Gelaber, keine Vorhaltungen über sein Gewicht und Essensgewohnheiten oder Monologe, von denen er nicht mal die Hälfte verstand.  
Also sollte das doch ziemlich gemütlich sein, aber irgendwie war es das halt doch nicht.

Thiel versuchte wirklich sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, aber sein innerer Professor Boerne hielt genauso wenig die Klappe wie das Original!  
Ständig motzte er darüber, dass Thiel doch lieber mal die Chips weglassen sollte und dass sein Cholesterin über etwas mehr Obst oder Gemüse bestimmt glücklicher sein würde und dass das ganze Fußballtheater sowieso langweilig war.

Genervt stand er schließlich auf, schaltete den Fernseher aus und stapfte in die Küche um die verdammten Chips zu entsorgen. Wurde er diese Heimsuchung etwa nie los?

Er war vielleicht verliebt, aber das ging doch nun wirklich zu weit, das man nichtmal in seinem eigenen Kopf alleine war. Entnervt verließ er seine Wohnung und klopfte an die gegenüberliegende Tür, dem Professor würde er jetzt aber gewaltig die Meinung geigen ... Verdammt, dieses Lächeln war aber auch zu süß!

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Danke an cricri, die das ganze Korrektur gelesen hat^^  
> Keine Ahnung ob da noch mehr von kommt, aber irgendwie hat sich das Ganze selbstständig gemacht ;)


End file.
